


Do Not Go Gentle

by foreveryoung



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bucket List, Character Death, Closure, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Depression, Drug Abuse, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Felching, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Hand Jobs, Homelessness, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Innocent Louis, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oblivious Louis, Partying, Public Sex, Punk Harry, Rimming, Road Trips, Running Away, Sad Harry, Self-Acceptance, Sexual Tension, Sick Character, So many tags, Voyeurism, YOLO, like seriously wth, these aren't in order at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryoung/pseuds/foreveryoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do not go gentle into that good night. Run, run against the dying of the light."</p><p>Or the fic where Louis is the new kid in town whose life revolves around rules and obedience. That is until he meets a mysterious green eyed boy who just so happens to be the exact opposite. Harry lives his life doing everything in his power to go against the norm and do whatever he pleases. When Harry invites Louis on a spontaneous adventure will Louis go against everything he has been raised to know and take a chance to live his life or will he risk it all for this mysterious boy who may be keeping a secret so big it could change both of their lives forever.</p><p>Based on the poem "Do not go gentle into that good night." By Dylan Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Go Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis moves into his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you I'm not the best writer so I apologize for any mistakes you see and I'll try to go back and correct myself on any that I've missed. This chapter mainly focuses on Louis moving in to his new home. The next chapter will star Harry as Louis goes to his first day at his new school. Thanks and Enjoy.

Louis never thought he'd be here. He's currently standing in the driveway of his new home, which just so happened to look like a bloody prison, he feels himself sighing internally. He doesn't understand why his Mum couldn't have just moved their family into a normal house in a normal neighborhood with normal neighbors. Who was Louis kidding? There was nothing normal about his family.

Rules, rules, rules. That's all he knows and hears about, everyday and every night. Louis, no going anywhere other than to school. Louis, no friends over at the house unless supervised. No dating. No smoking. No drinking. No cussing. No sex. Not even wanking. Well, that can't be healthy for a 17 year old boy. None the less, Louis can't even sh--"poop" without parental consent.

You would think that being 17 and the oldest sibling would give him some wiggle room on the strict rules he's forced to follow. But of course not, Louis can whine and complain all he wants but there is no hope for him. Louis wishes something will change soon because he simply cannot live like this anymore. He needs his freedom. He needs to be like other teenagers and do what normal teenagers do. Like, Christ, what is so bad about going to a skate park after school? It's not like the Mafia is going to show up and force Louis into a life of drugs and violence. But no, his parents are so paranoid that they have to move to a locked down community and move into a house that seems as though it came straight out of the move The Purge.

So, that brings us back to reality. Louis stands in the driveway of his new home in the perfect safe little town of Oviedo, Florida. He must look weird because he just stands there staring at the house for what seems like a long time while he mentally prepares himself to act like the perfect little son his mother wants him to be. He's snapped out of his reverie when the moving trunk comes to a halt at the end of their long round about driveway. Louis walks towards the moving truck to help and once there starts helping the gentlemen unloading all of their belongings. It takes a while but eventually all is out of the truck and waiting to be taken inside the new home. He grabs some of his belongings, his lap top, and his box of clothes and heads towards the already open front door. He walks through the entrance of the house and up the winding staircase to the second floor. He walks down the hallways glancing inside the various rooms until he has found the perfect one. It's the very last room at the end of the hall and it isn't the largest of the rooms but it has a built in bookcase where he could put his wide collection of poetry and novels and a perfect ledge underneath the only window that would be a great place to read and have a cup a tea. Louis sets the box of clothes on to the ground and walks further into the room. In his new room, there is a little walk-in closet and a personal bathroom. After Louis has finished every crook and nanny of his new room he ventures on back downstairs just in time to see the movers bringing in all of his belongings. One of the movers notice Louis and asks where his belongings should go. Louis shows them to his room and helps them arrange his furniture and belongings where he would like them to go. After all is said and done, the movers leave Louis to it and proceed to finish dealing with the rest of the family's things. Louis looks around at his room and dreads this next part. Packing is going to seem like a breeze compared to this. Louis' in for a long night of unpacking as he opens up his first box labeled 'Louis' Junk-let's pretend it's fragile' and gets to work.

* * *

Louis puts his last book onto his bookshelf and looks around at his new room. Everything is mostly unpacked except for a few knick knacks here and there. Louis decides it time for a quick cat nap before he is inevitably called down for dinner by his parents. Louis trudges on over to his bed and plops face down and groans into his pillow. He flips over so he is lying on his back staring at his ceiling fan, his eyes trying to follow a blade around and around. Louis lets his mind drift, he thinks about his new home. How it more secluded and closed off from the realities of the world than their last. He thinks about how the home is literally like a prison with bars on their windows and a hi-tech security system made by his fathers security company. Why did he have to born into this suffocating and overbearing family. If he was born to anyone else he could probably be living a comfortable life. He could have friends without his parents doing a background check on them and their whole family. He could hang out with said friends and take the town like every teenager should do at least once in their lives. Instead, it feels like his parents are forcing him to skip the whole teenage rebellious, live while we're young phase and go straight to responsible mature adult. If Louis is honest with himself he would like nothing more than to be spontaneous for once in his life and go against his families wishes. He wants so badly to live his life the way he wants to. He often finds himself daydreaming of what it would be like to live like a normal person and do what he wants in life. Whether he would travel the world and go on adventures or go to school and get a degree for something he loves but can't do squat with. He want a life, any life, other than this one.

I mean for God's sake he hasn't even been on a date before. 'It's against the rules' or whatnot. Louis' just so tired of it all. At the rate he's going he'll end up dying a virgin. Louis shudders thinking about what his parents reaction would be if they found out Louis was sexually active before marriage. God, he doesn't want to think about the disappointment and shame he would bring on his family. He'd probably be outcast and shunned by his family and be labeled as a the family whore. They persistently tried to 'brainwash' Louis into thinking that he would go to hell if he ever participated in pre-marital sexual activities. Just because Louis isn't allowed to get some, doesn't mean he so desperately wants some action in his life. Long nights with your hand and the same old porn videos year after year gets boring and not enough pretty fast.

That's a whole another topic alone, porn. Porn in this house is pretty much like forbidden. The first time Louis ever watched for was when he was 14 and stumbled upon it while researching different religious sanctions and cults that led him to learn about one where beautiful women lured men to their religion by converting while in the throws of passion, which then led him to scandalous videos and pictures of these actions, and the rest after that is history. That is, until Louis stumbled upon his very first gay porn video. Louis was pretty sure he was straight and had had absolutely no problem getting himself off to videos of women. Yet, Louis had never came so hard in his life when watching a twink get roughly pounded from behind by a big burly man he called 'daddy.' Not too long after that incident and quite a few more experiences with his hand later, Louis officially realized that he was indeed as gay as can be. In fact, the idea of putting it in a girl actually didn't do it for him anymore and the only thing he thought about while wanking was having his cock in a tight arse or a hung man up his. Louis accepted himself pretty easily but he still had yet to tell any of his family members. The only person he ever told about himself and his sexuality was his best friend Zayn.

Zayn, God was Louis going to miss his best mate. Zayn lived back in their old town, Clearwater, which was few hours drive away from his current home. Zayn was the only friend of his whom his parents never approved of. Yet, that didn't stop Louis from hanging with the boy whenever he could. Louis is actually heavily under the impression that the reason they moved in the first place is so that Louis wouldn't hang out with the town bad boy. They never liked Zayn from the start when he showed up at their house with tattoos, a leather jacket, and a fag hanging loosely in his mouth. The only time Louis ever disobeyed his parents in his life was when he befriended Zayn against their wishes and continued to hang out with him even though they continually told him not to and punished him for his outright disobedience.

Zayn immediately accepted the fact that Louis was into guys and informed Louis that he himself was bisexual. They flirted a lot after that but it never went father than hand holding or cuddling. Louis asked Zayn all the time about his sexual exploits because at least one of them was getting some. Zayn had no problem in telling Louis about everything he knew about gay sex, so at least when the time came Louis wouldn't be completely oblivious. Zayn was really bummed when he had found out that Louis would be moving away but they bother agreed to text and call each other as much as possible to tell the other about their day and to continue their close friendship.

In fact, Louis could go for some one on one cuddling time with Zayn right about now as he lies in his bed continuing to watch his fan propel because obviously this is what one does when they have no life. A call for him downstairs, informing him that dinner is served, snaps him out of his reverie. Louis groans and slowly gets up out of his bed to face the inevitable that is socializing with his family. Once, out of bed Louis goes into his bathroom to check his reflection in the mirror. Because if their is one thing that ticks his parents off is coming to the dinner table untidy and improper. Louis fixes his hair the best he can and looks down at his striped tee shirt, red suspenders, and trousers. His suspenders are hanging to much off his shoulders for his parents liking so he is quick to fix them into their correct place as well as zip up his pants zipper all the way up. Louis washes his hands with his rose scented soap and dries of his hands on his light blue hand towel hanging on the wall next to his mirror. After one last look at himself, he makes his exit out of his bathroom, shutting off the light in the process and make his way to his bedside table to plug in his phone to charge because his parents refuse to let him have anything other than himself at the dinner table. After Louis plugs in his phone and double checks to make sure that the charging icon appears, he sets it down on his table and proceeds forward towards his bedroom door. He flicks his light switch off and gently closes his door with an audible click. He then makes his descent downstairs towards the dining room, making sure to plaster an incredibly fake smile on his face when he turns the corner to greet his family at the table.

* * *

Dinner wasn't as bad as Louis thought it would be but he knew that his parents were going to lecture him and lay down the rules for tomorrow before they had even opened up their mouths. All though Louis knew all the rules already, they ran them by him again. 'Louis, you will walk to school tomorrow and under no circumstance be late.' 'You will pick up your class schedule at the office and demand to be given a tour.' 'You will attend all of your classes and take notes on your teacher and hand your critique in to us after you get home. We will then decide whether or not you will continue with said teacher or not.' 'You eat the lunch I have packed for you inside the fridge. For no reason at all, will you be allowed to eat the garbage the school serves you.' 'And certainly but not least, anybody you talk to must give you their name so we may thoroughly research whether or not they are acceptable friends to obtain.' Louis of course said his 'Yes, Ma'am's and 'Yes, Sir's as required and proceeded to collect all of the families dishes for them to be washed in the sink. Being the oldest child sucks especially when it comes to chores. Here Louis is washing his family's dishes like their own personal servant as they continue their chit chat in the dining room. After Louis has finished drying off the last plate and has put it where it belongs, he turns out of the kitchen back in the dining room and asks if he may be excused the night.

"Yes, you may darling. And remember our rules for school tomorrow," Louis mothers calls after him as he makes his way back up the grand staircase and down the hallway towards his bedroom. Once, in his bedroom he shuts the door behind himself but doesn't dare lock the door because that would be breaking one of his parents rules, 'No locked door's ever in our house.' Louis sits on the edge of his bed and contemplates whether or not to take a shower tonight or tomorrow morning. A yawn escaping his lips gives him his answer and he make quick work at peeling off his shirt, suspenders, and trousers. After throwing his clothes in the laundry bin in the corner of his room, Louis heads over to his closet to pick his outfit out for tomorrow. In the end, Louis decided on wearing his tight khaki pants and his button down plaid blue shirt with his dark gray Toms. Louis set his clothes out on top of his dresser and makes his way over to the edge of the bed. After checking his phone for any messages and receiving none he sets his alarm on his alarm clock to 6:30 A.M. and lays flat down in his bed tucking himself up under his thick duvet.

While laying in bed getting closer and closer to falling into a deep slumber Louis let's his mind drift towards the events of tomorrow and can't help himself feel a little nervous at what is to come. Louis doesn't have to fret long before his eyes fall shut and everything turns black as he's carried of into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first serious fic I'll be writing. I have a whole lot planned for this fic and I really hope it get's good feedback. Let me know what you think so far.


End file.
